Of Rockstars and NerdsOr Not
by TheBlackKnight87
Summary: She didn't expect to find herself there...but neither did anyone else... SK YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Misery Business by Paramore. I DO own, however, Jenn Eliza Hans, and Drago Tempora. So no touchie, they is MINE! _**

**WARNING: Inuyasha bashing, Kikyo bashing, and maybe a few other people bashing, along with the classic high school cliques, and such. Bashing of Preps. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ON WITH TEH CREZINESS!**

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa.. I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

A sigh rushed through pale pink lips as that song played softly on her mp3 player. In a way, it was like her life, in a way it wasn't. Yes, the one who she loves was stolen away from her, no she didn't get back or do any of that other stuff. Yes, the woman that stole her love was beautiful, and yes she was a whore, as the whole school knew. _'What does that stupid man have to go for them?'_ she asked herself rhetorically, thinking of the man that sat on the other side of the room. She sighed again as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. _'He would never want me, anyway,' _she thought sadly to herself, sighing once more with self-pity. She let herself dwell for a moment, before perking up. _'Okay, girl, it's okay, you don't need him!'_ She gave herself a mental pep talk, although she knew it would never fully help. Shrugging, since there was nothing she could really do now, she pulled out yet another one of her books.

Kagome Higurashi, senior at Japan's finest school, Jewel High School. Yes, that really was the name, and no Kagome didn't think it was cool or anything. In fact, she thought it was kind of…stupid. She was, what she called herself, an 'average bookworm.' She wore baggy clothing that hid her figure, mostly in men's, and wore thick rimmed glasses that hid her exotic sapphire blue eyes, as well as big boots that hid her dainty feet. Her hair went down to her waist, but was usually pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of her neck, and was messy and never was combed out. She didn't wear makeup, rarely wore women's clothing, and was actually NOT a tomboy. She did love books, and was the smartest person in this year's senior class. She was also a certified miko. But, she still couldn't help but fall in love with the most handsome boy in school- Sesshomaru Tashio. He, of course, was the biggest playboy, a jock, and even had his own fan-club. He was the heir to his father's company, had a younger half-brother who he despised, and was a silver inuyoukai. Kagome was somewhat ashamed of herself, and usually kept away from him. Unfortunately for her, he still had a few classes with her, such as this one. Of course, she never really paid attention in any of her classes; reading, writing, or drawing constantly. Her sketchbook doubled as her most prized journal as she drew or wrote her feelings down on the thick drawing paper. Besides, she already knew everything about what she was learning, so she didn't need to pay attention. None of her teachers like her because of her fiery attitude, and she was not one to just take crap. She was somewhat shy, but not in front of her best friends.

Kagome smiled at the thought of them: Miroku Hoishii, the blue-eyed-devil; Sango Taijiya, the tomboy; and a new girl that just moved here named Jenn Eliza Hans. Jenn was from America, and she was a lot like Kagome, but much, much more crazy. And loud. Always singing or yelling in the hallway. Kagome smiled at the thought of her. And Jenn had a crush of her own…a boy that just moved here as well from America. Luckily, they both spoke Japanese fluently.

Kagome tapped her foot with the beat of a new song as it came on, put away her book, and pulled out her precious sketchbook, before starting to doodle. The teacher droned on and on, but was ignored by his best student. As she drew, she thought about her three closest friends. Miroku was handsome, in a rugged kind of way. He had expressive indigo eyes, tan skin, and had black hair that was usually pulled back into a rat tail. Oh, and he was a pervert. He was also a monk-in-training, which totally contradicted his perversions. Kagome laughed at the thought of the young man who was so obviously in love with the oblivious Sango.

Sango…Sango was the third strongest female Kagome had ever known in her life. She was demon slayer by tradition, her whole family being slayers since centuries before, even before the Feudal Era. She was a big tomboy, and very pretty, but wore more 'girly' clothing than Kagome. She shook her head, smiling once more. Sango was just as in love with Miroku, but was too stubborn to acknowledge the fact. Such strange friends. Now last, but certainly not least, Jenn. Jenn was a hybrid: a half cat demon, and half vampire. How anything like that could happen, she had no idea. Jenn was, in all honesty, gorgeous. She had a perfect figure, golden-tan skin, golden-green eyes, and golden-blond hair. She usually wore either form-fitting clothes, or baggy clothes, as well as black-rimmed glasses that really were just see-through. Her clothing varied and usually always included something black and/or red. She had a pair of cat ears that were black with white tips and had a very fluffy cat tail that was black and had a white tip as well. Anything else about her, Kagome had no idea, for the girl never really talked about herself much.

The bell rang, pulling Kagome out of her thoughts, and she stared down at the picture she had drawn, smiling softly at it. It was a picture of the very people she was thinking of. Still smiling, she put her stuff away in her messenger bad, slung it over her shoulder and started out of the class, staring down at her mp3 player and changing the songs. She almost missed the feeling of eyes on her and couldn't help but glance up to see who it was that was doing the stare. Surprisingly, her blue eyes met with amber eyes for a brief second before she flickered her eyes back to her mp3 player, totally nonchalant…on the outside. Inside, she was curious and angry at the stupid male that was now walking behind her. Ignoring him, she stepped outside of the room, only to be glomped from the side. "Person I know!" Shouted a familiar voice, who Kagome immediately recognized as Jenn. Sliding her headphones down so they could hang around her neck, Kagome smiled at Jenn, who was talking a mile a minute as Sango and Miroku walked up. Sango looked angry, as usual, as they saw the angry handprint on Miroku's face.

Jenn and Kagome shook their heads simultaneously at the couple who didn't know they were a couple. "He never learns, and neither does she," Jenn murmured to Kagome who only nodded in response. Jenn opened her mouth to say something, only to snap it shut once more as her crush walked up. Dragon Tempora, a senior as well as the rest of them, and a very handsome man, Kagome had to admit. If she didn't know Jenn liked him, and she didn't like Sesshomaru, she probably would've went for him. He was sweet and cute and so much more that Kagome didn't even know. Drago was a panda demon (which Kagome didn't even know existed), with messy blonde hair, gray-blue eyes, and pale porcelain skin. His rounded panda ears sat cutely in the mess of his hair, and he had a slight tail above his very well-defined butt. Of course, he also had those dark rings around his eyes.

As he walked up, he had a cute smile on as well as an adorable blush adorning his face. Kagome could tell, just by looking at him, that he was also in love with Jenn. Shaking her head for what seemed like the millionth time that day, Kagome wondered at the fact that all of her friends were in love with people that loved them back, and couldn't even see it. Kagome, although she wouldn't admit it, was slightly jealous of them all. Shaking her head at such thoughts, she watched as Jenn talked with Drago for a few minutes, before deciding her crazy friend was in good hands and headed off to her locker. Drago was a friend of Miroku's, surprisingly, and becoming a friend of everyone else's, as well as Jenn's. Jenn just wished for more, but Kagome hoped that all of her friends found happiness.

Pulling her headphones back up, Kagome hummed along with the music and was just opening her locker, when something fell out of her locker. Looking down, Kagome saw a single blood-red rose with a white ribbon tied to it lying seemingly harmless on the ground. She blinked at it in shock. There was only one male that she knew liked her, and she also knew he wasn't there today, for he hadn't come up to her with one of his 'my woman' speeches. Shrugging, Kagome picked it back up and put it back in her locker, then grabbed the books she needed for her next class and closed the locker door. She would find out about that later. Unfortunately for her, someone else had seen the rose. "Hey, look Dorky-Kagome got something in her locker! I wonder what kind of idiot would do something like that! Unless it was a prank!" A boy with dog ears shouted unnecessarily, and laughed at her. She turned to look at the boy, and immediately recognized him. Inuyasha Tashio, Sesshomaru's younger half-brother, along with his posse that included her slutty cousin Kikyo. Kagome was about to retort when Jenn sidled over to her and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, that was a very immature name you called my friend here. Now, I can do the same thing. Hey there 'Inu-trasha' and 'Kinky-hoe,' but you know what? That's baby talk. Now leave my friend alone before something bad happens," Jenn murmured quietly. Surprisingly, Inuyasha and his group left quickly and quietly. Kagome looked at her friend, who was the exact same height as her, which was pretty short, and had just intimidated a whole group of Preps.

"How...?" Kagome asked bewildered, and stared in amazement at her friend. Although she didn't take crap, she ignored Inuyasha and his childish name-calling because he wouldn't stop no matter what. Her friend had just did what she couldn't do since the third grade. Shaking her head, Jenn grinned at her friend, her evil glare disappearing without a moment's notice. "One of my many talents." She said happily as she dragged Kagome along to their next block. Little did Kagome and her group of friends know what the future held for them...

**TBK87: Ah, Finally back. -waves- I'm sorry I've been so long gone, things have been going crazy these past few months. Well, now that's over. I've finally returned (again T.T) and I'm going to try to continue all my old stuff. The thing is, I haven't wrote on them in a while...and my writing has gotten somewhat better...but I promise I'll do my best. I hope you like this new story, it's a random idea I had. Who knows where it came from? Oh wells...**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Okay, peeps, I've decided on a little contest...the first to review and guess (correctly) if I am a girl or boy will get the next chapter dedicated to them. Now, my pets, don't worry. Only one person will get the honor. Well, I'll be nice and give everyone else cookies...now where did I put them...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, the winner of the contest was: Sushiwriter09! Congrats, and this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**For those who don't know, I am a girl. Shocking, ne? But, I am probably one of the biggest tom boys you will ever meet in your entire life…well, actually, some of that is being destroyed because of my boyfriend…silly panda…anywho, -clears throat- Sorry, I was getting off topic. Thank you all for voting and guessing and what not. -searches for the cookies I promised- Now where did I put them…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters, however the plot AND the characters Jenn and Drago I DO own. Keep your hands (or paws) off, boys and girls.**

**WARNING: Inuyasha bashing, Kikyo bashing, and maybe a few other people bashing, along with the classic high school cliques, and such. Bashing of Preps. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ON WITH TEH CREZINESS!**

"Bleh." = Talking

'_Blah.' _= Thoughts

'**Mow.' **= Beast is talking

Chapter 2:

Lunch. That's what they called the little creatures that were strange looking, tasted weird, smelled disgusting, and growled at you when you tried to eat them. Yes, they were alive, in some strange way. Kagome was quite sure that they weren't supposed to be that way, but hey, it seemed that the lunch ladies had just a LITTLE too much time on their hands. Hence the concoction that was sitting on the table in front of her. It was a nasty booger green, smelled of vomit and earwax, and ever now and then, moved closer to the edge of the tray that was closest to her. Kagome was slightly scared…although, of course, she would never confess that to anyone. Pushing the tray away, she leaned back in the chair and looked around the lunch room. All of her friends were in line for food, minus Jenn who was missing for the moment. Despite her best efforts, Kagome couldn't keep her gaze away from Sesshomaru and that…woman. Now, Kagome knew about all of his trysts with the whores of the school; Kikyo, Kagura, and Yura for example, but her, she had no idea how that even happened. In a way, they were perfect for each other, in a way they weren't. Seriously, Kagome thought he wasn't fond of wolves, but across the room, sitting basically in his lap, and wearing scraps of cloth that couldn't even be considered clothing covering the basics. Red hair, emerald green eyes, and the wolf tail completed the look of no other than Ayame Wolf. **(AN: Betcha never saw that one coming!)**

Kagome looked away in disgust, and slight jealousy, her eyes briefly connecting with crimson eyes. She blushed slightly as her older twin brothers, Naraku and Onigumo Higurashi stared at her knowingly. She huffed and turned around stubbornly, only to find Jenn sitting there, pouting. Nearly squealing in surprise, Kagome stared at Jenn's amazing and stealthy ability to sneak up on her. "No fair," Kagome pouted to Jenn, who stopped sulking to laugh. "Kagome, why don't we dress up in wigs and different clothes, and then go to a club I know and sing karaoke?" Jenn asked casually, smirking at Kagome. It was a well hidden secret that they all had a band together. Miroku played the drums while Sango, Kagome, and Jenn played guitar, although they alternated playing the keyboard as well. None of them were the lead singers, each having a song they sung for everyone. What surprised Kagome the most was the fact that the idea came from Jenn.

"What?" Kagome asked carefully, not understanding where this came from. "I'm bored, to say at least," answered Jenn, pouting more. "Please, Kagome-chan, pwease?" She made her irresistible kitty face. "Fine," Kagome said after a couple of minutes, unable to say no. Jenn opened her mouth to say something else when a black cat suddenly jumped up onto Jenn's shoulder. She glanced at it, seemingly surprised, and then was excited. "DAMEON!" She squealed loudly, making herself and the cat cringe. _Apparently the cat's name is Dameon,_ Kagome said to herself. The cat gave Kagome an unreadable stare, causing Kagome to sweat drop nervously. "Uh…Jenn, your cat is giving me the creeps," Kagome muttered to Jenn who glared at the cat. Picking him up under his front arms, she brought his face close to hers. "Dameon, I told you, staring is not nice." Dameon's ears pressed against his skull as she stared at him. "No, I don't care if you think she is really pretty," Jenn said a moment later, getting a funny look from Kagome. _'He didn't say anything,' _Kagome thought to herself, before resigning herself to the fact her friend was plain crazy. The comment, though, still brought a slight blush to her face. Another second later, Jenn was nodding, excited. "Really?" She asked cautiously. The gold in her eyes flared with excitement as she held the seemingly one-sided conversation with the cat. A moment later, the cat sat on Jenn's shoulder and Jenn turned to Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome, why not sing at the ball my brothers are holding?" Jenn asked casually, inspecting her nails nonchalantly. Her ears, though, betrayed her interest as they stayed turned towards Kagome. Staring at her blankly, it took a few minutes for Kagome's mind to register what was said, "Ball? Brothers? What?" She asked in confusion. Jenn winked, "You'll see, just please say you will come!" She begged with her kitty pout once more. Unable to resist yet again, Kagome nodded her agreement. Jenn squealed and glomped her, the cat somehow staying on her shoulder. A few minutes later Sango and Miroku, along with Drago, walked up.

"Uh, Jenn…" Sango said when she noticed the cat, "I don't think pets are aloud at school." Jenn waved the comment away, "Don't worry about it, Sango-chan, now, I want to invite you two to the ball," she said excitedly, obviously not noticing Drago there. "Ball?" Miroku asked in confusion, much the same way Kagome had. "I didn't know they still held balls," **(AN: People, please, no pun intended. -snickers-) **Jenn nodded enthusiastically, "My brothers are holding one, now please say you'll go!" And then Sango and Miroku feel victim to Jenn's kitty pout and were powerless to say no. After a few minutes talking about the ball, Jenn finally noticed Drago. "Drago!" She said happily, although somewhat shyly. "Would you like to go to my brothers' ball?" She asked, still somewhat shy. Drago blushed, something Jenn found adorable and nodded his agreement.

After everything was settled, they all started eating their lunch. Somehow, they could stomach it, other than Jenn who stuck to her lunch box. She never showed them what was inside, but Kagome respected her privacy...even if it sometimes drove her crazy with curiosity. Talking and laughing, one would think they were normal teens talking about normal things. Looking around the room, one could see all the different cliques. Sitting in one corner were the Goths, emos, and other such people; sitting across the room from them were the preps and jocks, and sitting in the corner next to them were the nerds, geeks, and other smart people. Jenn and her group always sat next to the Goths, punks, and emos, being a part of their group, yet not. Kagome, Jenn, Drago, Miroku, and Sango were basically a clique of their own. They were not preps, not Goths, not punks, and definitely not preps. These five were special in ways that they would never know...

**Wells, peoples, I finally updated again. Be proud. Okay, sometimes, I need a little encouragement to write more, so I hope I get more reviews, and I hope that you all enjoyed this! Sorry for cliff hangers, but I can't help it! Plus, sorry for the shortness. I would write more...but I want to take my time with this story. Feel free to have any constructive criticism! But no flames, people, you won't like the result...^-^0 Until next time! Lotsa love, TBK87! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, but I might delete this story. Things went wrong with my boyfriend, and he was Drago, basically. So, I have no passion for this story, anymore. But, I might see if I can salvage it, seeing that so many people like it. Maybe a sudden death, a romantic rival, or something for my character, Jenn. Maybe not. We'll see. But I'm going to use Jenn and her brothers in the new fanfic that I have an idea for, so look for it, fans! It shall be coming out soon! Love ya! **

**~TheBlackKnight87**


End file.
